1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage system and a storage method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique, a battery information acquisition device that transmits battery information acquired from a storage battery through wireless communication to a management unit that manages the state of a battery assembly connected to a plurality of storage batteries is disclosed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-81716).